George Weasley and the Blue Box
by Sir Egg of Breakfast
Summary: It is the night before the deciding battle of the Second Wizarding war and George is anxious. What happens when he hears a wheezing noise and a blue box appears? Will the battle be changed? Will lives be saved? Will I ever learn to write a summary that dosent sound over dramatic? Reviews welcome :D
1. Chapter 1

George Weasley and the Blue Box

 **Second Fanfic! The first part of three chapters. Thank you for the reviews on my other fanfiction they really made me happy. That sounds clichéd, but yeah. Reviews are welcome! Slightly OOC Fred and George.**

 **Rated T because I'm paranoid.**

George Weasley was worried.

It wasn't normally a word used around him and Fred. They were, for most of their school life, the cool, confident jokers of Gryffindor. For a while they were the legendary pranksters of Umbridge. Remembering the fireworks still made George smile. Then they had opened the best shop in Diagon Alley, a symbol of hope as the Wizarding World fought in what could be the worst war they had ever seen.

But tonight he was worried. He licked his lips nervously, recording over and over again what he had said to Fred moments before-

 _Alright, George?_

 _Course I am Freddie._

Then Kingsley had called Fred off for some last minute preparations, leaving George alone to guard the tower.

He had said four words. George had wanted to tell his brother how much he wanted them to live, how he wanted them to carry on the joke shop. How much his brother meant to him- he wanted them to live their lives together. Sure, Fred would have just made fun of him for it, but it was the truth.

He didn't want Fred to be hurt in the war. George felt like a coward- he knew, in his heart, he would sacrifice anyone instead of his twin. Even himself. George felt the hot blur of tears on his eyes- what was wrong with him! He was meant to be a joker, a prankster, a fighter. Relaxed in the face of danger. But…

"But it isn't every day you go to fight a war." George turned with a yelp and his mouth fell open with shock. There was a blue box. Dad had mentioned them… teleyfone boxes, weren't they? For muggle Aurors or healers or something like that. A grey haired man stood next to it, dressed in muggle clothes. George mentally cursed- he should've been more prepared. But instead of drawing his wand in defense George found himself lowering it. "Who are you?" George asked, curious despite the odd situation. "George Weasley, do you really not recognize me? I know your entire species has memories like goldfish with amnesia, but I would have thought I'd be a hard person to forget." The man snapped with an aura of impatience. George looked hard at the man's face, feeling a grasp of memory.

The grey haired man. Fred and George had been seven, too young to know what they were doing. Fred had wanted a go on Bills broom, so they had borrowed it and Fred had risen higher and higher… too high.

George remembered the fear- his brother had slipped and fallen, when a blue shape had fixed itself around the broom... and it had disappeared. George had begun yelling hysterically then. He had been so scared he hadn't realized when the box had landed beside him, with the Scottish grey haired man next to his brother who was proudly holding Bills broom, but at the same time looking pale and shaky.

George could remember his words. _"I'm the Doctor. Time Lord of Gallifrey. And you two nearly caused a paradox."_ Fred and him had been sternly told off by the Doctor –George could only remember a lot of long words, some of which, looking back, he was sure the Doctor had made up- and feeling ashamed. They must have looked really sad, because the Doctor had offered them some kind of muggle sweet before he left, disappearing in the blue box. Yeah, it had been weird but in the Wizarding world everything was weird. George had barely thought about it.

George gasped. "You… Doctor… but… what?" "Fine words indeed, pudding brain." The Doctor growled. George just stood there, shocked. The Doctor spoke again. "So, pudding brain, judging from this castle I seem to have ended up at Hogwarts again. Been a long time since I was here with Godric, Helga, Rowena and Salazar." George gasped again, for once speechless. Then he thought of something. "Did you read my mind?" George accused. "Honestly! I just told you I met the founders and you ask something like that. Humans." The Doctor scowled, and, for the first time George noticed his caterpillar like eyebrows. George smirked, but decided not to say anything. "And, yes, I did. Low level telepathy field. I was looking for a Zygon, but ended up at Hogwarts instead. And I'll have you know, Mr. Weasley, that these eyebrows do not look like… _caterpillars_." The Doctor spat out the last word, a look of disgust on his face. George burst out laughing, despite the dire situation. "S…s…sorry. I take it back. They're very heroic eyebrows." George gasped for breath through his laughter. The Doctor glared at George –or maybe he just looked at him, even when the Doctor didn't glare he still seemed to- and pulled a coppery stick from his jacket and moved it in a circle quickly, as a green light shone from it. "Just turned it off now. I don't want to be in any human's consciousness for too long, especially a hormonal teenagers mind." The Doctor said, as he pushed it back into his jacket. "I'm not hormonal!" George said indignantly. "Well, there's a war on, from what I picked up earlier in my TARDIS –that's the blue box, and before you ask, it is camouflaged- so that's definitely an understandable cause for the mess of hormones emitting from this castle." The Doctor said this with a tone of resigned interest.

There was silence for a few moments, as George wondered how he should ask the Doctor his next question.

"Doctor, you know not everyone will… survive this war?" George began hesitantly. "Yes, that is usually how wars work." The Doctor said carelessly, and George fought to keep his cool. He had to be calm as he asked. "Doctor, your box. It can travel through space, right?" "Yes, good to see a few of those neurons are working." The Doctor snapped. "You saved Fred once… can you do it again, keep Fred safe? I don't care about me. Just please, please keep my twin safe." George begged.

The Doctor didn't say anything, but when George turned to look he saw the Doctor subtly nod his head. "Thank you." George said, relieved, as he turned back to the forest below.

A groaning noise behind George made him spin again, wand drawn, but there was no one there.

The Doctor had gone.

"You actually are joking, Perce… I don't think I've heard you joke since you were-" shouted Fred.

The explosion was so loud, and so fast, George was not sure what had happened. It seemed as though the world had suddenly twisted itself sharply on an angle, and there was a deathly silence in his remaining ear.

George could see flashes of light, red and green like the fireworks he and Fred had invented or those weird muggle Christmas lights his Dad collected… he could see people shouting, their mouths moving wildly, but with no sound George could hear.

But George could see perfectly. He could see the cruel scene laid out before him- admits the battle, with figures crouched around him, lay Fred. His eyes were glazed over, and the last laugh he would ever have was frozen on his face.

The rush of noise back into George's ear made him stagger to his feet. Someone was yelling Fred's name, very far away-

 _"FRED! NO! FRED!"_

It was a while before George realized it was his own voice, hoarsely yelling.

It became blurred after that. George yelled curse after curse, trying to murder the Death Eaters, because it was their fault Fred was dead-

 _Expelliarmus!_

But what if it was his fault? He should've looked after Fred better-

 _Stupefy!_

George fought and fought, revenge in his heart for the twin he had lost.

And in the shadows within the battle stood an alien with heavy hearts, which became just a little heavier with one more promise he had failed to keep.

 **I don't think George was with Fred and Percy at that point in the battle, but... poetic license? Yeah, I know that was a bad explanation. Uh, look over there! *Runs away*.**

 **Sorry for killing Fred... especially when I said lives would be saved in the summary... but Fred wasn't the only one who died in the war. Spoilers.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay. So it took me months to update. I'm sorry.I'm still not happy with how I portrayed George because I think he came across as borderline Gary Stu and overly emotional, but I couldn't seem to get it right. But then I thought *Dramatic music* I'm gonna finish what I started.  
**

People were celebrating. Celebrating! George was amazed- how could they just walk away from the dead? Even a lot of his family looked relieved, something that hurt George. Fred was gone and they were just carrying on like normal. It made George feel dizzy. George walked and walked, trying not to think and then ending up thinking all too much. It was so unfair.

It was like they had all just forgotten about everyone they had lost. George heard a wheezing noise from far away, and turned away from it. Peeves was probably planning some kind of celebration prank. George began to walk along another corridor when another set of footsteps joined his.

"It's a human superpower, forgetting. If you remembered how things felt you'd have stopped having these wars." The Doctor spoke, as he strode up to George. George saw the Doctors box in the corner of- where was he? It didn't really matter, nothing did. "Doctor." George greeted the Time Lord impassively. The Doctor said nothing in reply. George knew he had to ask, but it didn't make it any easier. "Why did he have to die?" George asked, more quietly than he would have normally done. "All living species die eventually." The Doctor said.

It wasn't a particularly reassuring answer.

"You said you could save him. You saved him once, Doctor. Why couldn't you save him again? Save Fred?" George's voice cracked on his brother's name. George felt like he should be angry with the Doctor, but he just felt tired. The anger George had felt earlier had gone. "George Weasley. I am not a hero. I can't save everyone. This isn't a fairy-tale. Sometimes the wrong people survive." The Doctor said sternly but methodically, as though he was reading a list of bullet points, and he spoke with an air of finality. This made George snap- it wasn't like it was something that he should be able to get over right away- it was Fred, his twin, his best friend! "It's not fair! It's not bloody fair! Why did it have to be Fred? Of all the bloody people in the battle, why him?!" George barely realized he had begun to shout, a sudden anger exploding out of him.

The Doctor had become a lot more detached in this regeneration than others. It was something he himself had noticed, and he had no desire to change it. Yet, in spite of this, he found himself gripping George's shoulders tightly. "George. Look at me." Slowly, Georges rage subsided and he looked at the Doctor. "I'm an alien, George. A Time Lord. I travel the universe, I fight the fights people don't want to fight. I've seen wars that you can't imagine. I've been the last man standing in a field of destruction. For hundreds of years I thought I'd thought I'd lost my own planet… killed my own people- and there were two point four seven billion children on Gallifrey that day." The Doctor spoke quietly, and George was aware, despite his own burning grief, how the situation had taken on a style of confession. "I've lost friends, some in ways that are worse than death. I'm a very old man and I've seen too much horror. Over and over again. And I'm sorry I couldn't save your brother." George started crying again, feeling weak with grief and loneliness and just how much he missed Fred. "But it wasn't my fault he died, George, and it wasn't yours either. All the grief I've seen has taught me one thing, and it's a very important thing- you can't blame yourself for the cruelty of others." The Doctor finished somberly.

"I'm not a killer. I try to save who I can." The Doctor spoke suddenly. _I know you're not a killer._ George thought, but he couldn't speak, he was chocked up.

George dried his tears with the cuff of his robes. He hiccuped. And felt his lips twitch into a smile, as he remembered something strange the Doctor had once asked him and his brother.

"Doctor?" "Yes, pudding brain?" The Doctor grumbled, back to his usual self.

"Would you care for a jelly baby?"


	3. Chapter 3

Fred Weasley opened his eyes.

He was in Gryffindor Tower. The sky was blue outside, with a few puffy clouds drifting along. Good Quidditch conditions, he decided. He would wake George and-

No. This wasn't right. He had left Hogwarts a few years ago- he lived with George. Until the battle. And Fred had… he had _died_ , hadn't he?

Fred felt sick. He had left George. _I'm sorry, George. I'm so sorry._ He said silently, although he knew George wouldn't be able to hear him.

Fred looked around the tower to distract himself. It seemed the same as he remembered- the random chocolate frog cards littering the floor, a discarded broom on the table, the lion picture above the fireplace with its roaring fire and the heavy red curtains lined with gold thread.

Except it was completely empty, aside from him.

The portrait hole swung open, and Fred jumped violently. A man stuck his head in. He was dressed in a grey suit. "Good! You're up. Back in a moment, just need to get someone." Before Fred could react he was gone. The portrait of the Fat Lady still hung open, but Fred realized there was something odd. Well, odder than this entire situation. Fred looked back to the lion portrait and realized he was right- neither of the portraits were moving. "What the hell is going on?" Fred whispered to the empty room. He was dead, he thought, which was something he had took with an almost terrifying calmness, but where _was_ he?

Before Fred could try to gather his thoughts together the man came back in followed by a woman. The woman had a likeness to that muggle- what was her name? Mary Poppins? The nanny his dad had mentioned a few times. It was just another weird Muggle thing. But unlike the muggle nanny she didn't have the same kind of… trust in her eyes. No, it was like there was an absence of something, or a hidden thing. And she definitely didn't look like she was going to burst into song as Mary Poppins often did, if Fred's memory of his Dads excited ramblings was correct. The man was carrying a muggle thing that looked a bit like a plate. It was a _camputter,_ wasn't it? With _eletrik_?

"Fred Weasley… ah, here you are!" The man looked up, grinning. "Sirius Black, James and Lily Potter, Cedric Diggory… any of these names familiar to you?" "What the hell is going on?" Fred asked irritably. He was just bringing up names of the dead casually and not explaining a single thing.

The woman spoke. "I think I'd better start- I'm Missy and this is Seb." She smiled at Fred, but he imagined it was the kind of smile Bellatrix Lestrange would give. "And you- well, you're dead." "Uh…?" Fred said. Not his finest moment. Missy laughed like she found it funny he didn't have anything clever to say, which just made Fred angry. He was dead, he might never see his family again, and these people were just acting like it was another day at work!

"But if this is the afterlife then… then how is the sky still there?" Fred frowned, deciding to let go of his anger for the moment. He knew there were a million other much more sensible questions he could've asked, but he had never thought of himself as much of a Ravenclaw. Besides, it was a lot to take in and Fred had never exactly been religious.

Seb looked delighted he had asked. "Ah, yes! Proud of that- came up with it myself-" he sounded like he was about to elaborate, but with a subtle sharp glare from Missy –and it _was_ subtle, Fred would never have noticed it if he hadn't grown up with a fellow prankster- he changed tactic. "So, you wizards have something similar. You call it a… disillusionment charm." Seb made a show of checking the muggle plate thing he was holding. Seb snapped his fingers and the clear, blue sky rippled to be replaced by something that was impossible.

Fred Weasleys eyes went wide.

And Missy –The Master, Harold Saxon and most recently The Mistress- smiled.

 **I'm not really sure about the whole timey-wimey ness of this fanfic, with the whole Doctor turns up in the battle of Hogwarts, Fred dies and turns up in the Nethersphere, but I tried to get as much of it as accurate as I could. Except I know I've got some of it wrong, because George wasn't with Fred and Percy at that point in the battle, but… er… poetic licence? Oh look over there- *disappears into a puff of smoke***

 **Seriously though, thanks to everyone who reviewed and even though there were about five months in updates between chapters one and two, cheers for giving this a read.**


End file.
